


잘자요, Good Night

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, good night :), saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Sana's not feeling well and Dahyun let her sleep peacefully. Not a good night.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	잘자요, Good Night

Dahyun always likes being with Sana. They can both declare that they are inseparable because as they say, they both can’t live (literally) with each other. And so they always do things together.

It all started with a dare. Does almost all of the couples started there? When two persons have the same group of friends and they suddenly want to have a truth or dare game because it’s some’s birthday or their parents are not around for the night? They started with that kind of relationship and if they were both to recall it, they will still laugh over and over again.

_“Of course I will choose dare” _

__

__

Being one of the dorks in their group, Dahyun, the tipsy one, said and proudly smiled.

__

__

Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Momo—the three eldest of their group, started whispering and naughty smiles can be seen, though they all can’t hear what they are talking about.

__

__

“Kiss one of us in the lips”

__

__

“Eh?!”

__

__

Having a bit gay panic, she thought that she’s now sober and can’t imagine kissing the same gender, but she can admit that she like girls, though.

__

__

“Or kiss the girl you likes the most among us. We know you have, Dahyunie”

__

__

Momo teased and Dahyun just blushed with the suggestion.

__

__

“Can I just go with the truth question instead?”

__

__

“Sure, who’s the girl you like among us?”

__

__

Trapped, Dahyun said and quickly decided between saying loudly the name of the girl or just kiss her instead.

__

__

“Can the kiss just be in the cheeks?”

__

__

“So you’re gonna do it?”

__

__

_ She didn’t answer, instead, just went straight to Sana and kissed her cheek. The rest of the girls shouted expressing their joy towards that moment, Sana was literally shaking, and Dahyun just remained beside her, blushing._

It’s shallow, really. But if the both of them can picture themselves in that situation and has the chance to go back to that moment, maybe they can have a proper introduction and first kiss, perhaps.

After that game, just like those cliché introductions in romantic relationships, they both decided to know each other deeper. They tried going into dates until they are literally dating each other and became official girlfriends that made their group of friends happy because yes they are really meant to each other. 

They don’t have anything to wish for in their relationship, though. Not being that lowkey, but both believed that they can be stable as possible as individuals, in their career, and also in their relationship.

“What do you want to do today?”

Sana asked her as soon as they both woke up. It’s Saturday—no work, no deadlines, no overtime.

“Cuddle all day?”

Dahyun opened her arms and enveloped her girlfriend into a tight hug. There’s no better mornings than waking up beside you’re pretty girlfriend, she thought and hoped for a great day ahead.

Others may think that they might get used to each other and be tired seeing each other’s face every day, but they don’t think that way, they just want to cherish one another and be with each other 24/7. They do have some separate time together, though. When one of them decided to go back to their hometown or when one of them wants to have a sleepover at Chaeyoung and Mina’s apartment (Dahyun mostly do so) or at Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s unit (which Sana sometimes do). And also to prevent being tired of each other’s face every day, their clinginess, and skinship, they sometimes try not to talk to each other too much or bring their friends with them so that they are not the only ones in the same place.

But something strange happened in a cold evening when Dahyun suddenly woke up from a bad dream. A really bad dream that she thinks can pass as reality and hopes that it does not.

_“Good night, Dahyunie”_

She closed her eyes and a single tear dropped in Dahyun’s eyelashes as she kisses the latter’s forehead. She doesn’t want to wake her up, nor care to explain the sudden situation she’s in because she can’t clear her mind yet. She really needs to be away from everything, she really needs to ponder over things and thinks of the reasons why of all people she was the one chosen for that stupid condition. She really doesn’t want to leave her girlfriend with so many questions asked when she wake up, but she doesn’t have a choice, she doesn’t want anyone to worry about her, she doesn’t want to worry anyone, and if she was asked about trust issues or anything related to that, first and foremost, she knows in herself that she’s really stupid enough for not sharing her problem to her partner when it is one of the best choices she has.

Nevertheless, here she is now, staying far away from anyone.

It’s been almost a month and Dahyun kept mum about it. In the first few weeks, she cried and cried up all night until her eyes had given up on releasing liquid from her body. She asked so many questions that she knows can’t be answered because the person who has the answers is currently gone. And as a broken hearted woman, of course, drinking alcohol at a bar is a need so she goes there almost every night, sometimes joined by Momo or Chaeyoung or Tzuyu when the youngest is stressed in her work. They all know what Dahyun’s side is but never heard of the other so they all decided to just keep quiet about it and just console the remaining one.

“You had enough, Dahyun. Let’s get you home”

“One more shot. Besides, I don’t have anyone at home anymore, so why bother”

“You have friends, you know. We care about you. We are here for you, well not literally because I’m the only here”

Momo tried to crack a simple joke, but the younger just smirked, insisted drinking the last glass of tequila from the other’s hand.

“Right. You’re the only one here. Maybe you’re my soulmate, perhaps? Or you’re really the one I need and not---“

The girl immediately cut her off because once the girl mentioned her name, she knows it will now be an unending saga of regrets and blaming herself for what happened.

“Dahyun, let’s go. You have work tomorrow. You might get fired if you continue doing this.”

“But seriously Momo, I have a proposal for you. Just go on 3 dates with me, if it didn’t work, then we’ll be back to being just friends”

“Stupid jerk, you’re my friend, she’s my friend. I won’t do anything senseless because I love the both of you.”

Momo just helped Dahyun went home, cleaned her and tuck her to bed, set her alarm, put a glass of water on the side table, and even prepared the girl’s clothes for the next day’s work. She got back to the bar, let herself be a drunken bastard, and pondered over Dahyun’s offer, the girl’s voice echoing in her mind for the whole night.

Of course she’s stupid. Dahyun had a really bad hangover the next day, which made her decide that she shouldn’t go to work that day. She just stayed at their apartment all day, thinking of what happened last night that made her have a really hard headache because seriously she knows her alcohol tolerance but she thinks she went over the line. She doesn’t even know how did she came home, or who she’s with that night. Not until someone texted her with just one word that made her realize all the stupid things she had just done.

_“Okay.”_

It was from Momo. She recalled that she asked the girl for a date (or dates) and see if something will work between them. She let out a deep sigh, closed her eyes for a while.

“What have you done, Kim Dahyun?”

Dahyun hopes that everything that is happening in her life lately is just a dream, she deeply hopes it’s just a really bad dream, a nightmare she wishes to wake up from but no, on a fine afternoon inside a coffee shop 5 blocks away from their building, she was seated, waiting for Momo for their first date and suddenly realized that Sana is still not breaking up with her, that there’s no such thing as breakup that happened to them so she still has time to back out and call it an off to Momo.

“Nothing will be lost if you will give it a shot.”

Something just appeared in her mind and the thought of standing up and exiting the place suddenly vanished, there she saw Momo entered the shop and immediately met Dahyun’s eyes.

“Hi.”

She took a deep breath and smiled at the girl as she sit on the opposite side of her.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Best seller, please”

“Okay.”

Dahyun stood up and went to the counter. A few minutes later and she got back with two orders of the shop’s best seller and their first date finally starts.

“Dahyun, I want to tell you something.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I just want to repeat that you are both my friends so if you’re thinking that the reason why I agreed to this is because I like you, well then you thought wrong. I just want you to be okay, because you’re my friend. We clear about that?”

A relieving feeling. Both let out a deep sigh before giving each other an awkward smile.

“I’m here if you need a companion in anything and everything, anywhere and everywhere. As a friend. Always remember that I am here, only as a friend and a sister, okay? I don’t want to have an issue with the two of you because after all I was one of the happiest when you two were together.”

“I understand, Momo. There’s no need with long explanations and so. I’m just glad that you’re here with me, I somehow reduced having the feeling of loneliness thanks to you. I don’t know how to make it up to you, so I just think of dates that’s why we’re here”

“Dahyun, you don’t need to. I clearly volunteered, because that’s what friends are for, right?”

“Yeah right, I guess so”

“I just thought of something that can pass as a reward for me being a good friend. Are you up to it?”

“As long as it’s decent enough, what’s that?”

“Just help me find the right one for me”

And just like that, the cold atmosphere became lighter as the laughter can now be heard inside the shop.

After that (technically) first date, they still agreed to have friendly dates finding Momo’s potential partner and their group of friends knows exactly what is happening between them and understands the situation but also do not forget to always remind them to be careful because some people might recognize them and suddenly report to Sana and might have a world war afterwards.

“Thank you, Dahyunie”

Momo hugged Dahyun as soon as they arrived at her unit. They just came from Momo’s first date and both girls are glad because they finally found someone who has the same vibe as Momo.

“It’s nothing, really. So, I guess I’ll get going?”

“You take care, and thank you again. Drive safely”

They both kissed each other on the cheeks and Dahyun came home tired that night so she immediately fell asleep as soon as her body felt the mattress.

“Good night, Dahyunie”

She doesn’t know if it just echoed in her mind or if someone is really beside her kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw someone familiar in front of her.

“Sana?”

The girl was startled. She thought that Dahyun is currently in her deep sleep, but turns out she’s not. Tears immediately fall from her eyes and she doesn’t know what to do. She left without prior notice and suddenly came out of nowhere. Dahyun has those curiosities as seen in her eyes and words doesn’t escape in her mouth, she just started crying so they both sob, holding each other under the moonlight as the wind blows in their bedroom window.

“Where have you been, Sana? I have so many questions to ask and yet I do not know how to let it all out now. Just… where have you been? What happened to you? You suddenly left. You left me, Sana. You don’t know how much it hurts to be left out suddenly without any reasons, without any warning.”

“I’m sorry, Dahyun, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being selfish, I’m sorry for keeping it to myself. I’m sorry for leaving you so suddenly. I’m just so sorry for everything.”

She hugged the girl and Dahyun immediately hugged back. She knows that they both needed it the most that moment, they missed each other so much and what happened to them is that serious because God really knows how much they can’t live with each other.

When they both settled, Sana immediately explained her situation, explained her condition that she developed an untreatable disease and needs to ponder over things, that’s why she decided to leave anything and stay far away from everyone. They both blame themselves, but eventually became each other’s cure for that type of anxiety because both knows that they still have the chance, they still have the time until forever to make up with the things they missed for the past few months. That’s when Sana reminds Dahyun that she has now a few times left, she doesn’t know how much and already explained that doctors tried to treat her as much as possible, but it did not work so both just accepted, that fast because it’s now there. They decided to just make the best out of everything because after all they can say that they already fulfill something in their lives, especially Sana because she got back her life (not literally), she got back to Dahyun and nothing else matters to her, only Dahyun.

They decided to stay up all night, though both knows that they still have time for the rest of the day to catch up, they stayed in their balcony to watch the full moon and the whole view of the city full of lights.

“Thank you for staying, Dahyun. Thank you for always being there for me.”

“Thank you for coming back, Sana. You do not know how much I am grateful for having you in my life. I love you that much. I love you so much, Sana. I really cannot live without you.”

Dahyun squeezed Sana’s hand as the girl lay her head onto her shoulder. The moon is still shining brightly and the city lights never failed to amaze them.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Sana. I love you, too. So much.”

The younger felt Sana smiled and so she smiled as they both admire the view in front of them. The wind still blowing and both feel the midnight breeze in their skin.

“Good night, Dahyunie”

For the first time in 7 years of being together, Dahyun never felt any tug from her heart whenever Sana said those words to her every night. She knows that what she had just said to her is something different, something different from all those good nights she got from her. And even if she doesn’t want to assume nor to confirm it, tears, then started to roll down her cheeks, as she squeezes Sana’s now cold hands still holding into her and kissed the girl’s temple, not feeling the other girl’s heartbeat anymore.

“Good night, Sana. I love you so much.”

As the wind blows and the moon shines brightly together with the city lights, Dahyun’s tears did not stop from falling as she hold still onto Sana’s hands. Not a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Send Twice ship request [here](https://twitter.com/letterstotwice)
> 
> more saida : [stuck in my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428224) and [wishing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939602)


End file.
